The Way Home Is Through You
by apey25
Summary: Brooke and Peyton find themselves back in Tree Hill, 3 years after they left it long behind them. Will they finally realize what's been holding them back from moving on with their lives? BREYTON ONESHOT!


**AN: I watched a YT video and fell in love with Breyton. Then I come here and find amazing stories that just blow me away. Basically I put this together to show appreciation to those that do write Breyton fics, and to continue on doing so. From what I've read special thanks to SawyerAfterMine, , and Breyton2009 thanks for your inspiration I look foward to reading more. Here's a oneshot it's kind of long enjoy! Thanks for the inspiration!**

Brooke was standing alone, in a crowded airport, wondering what exactly it was she was doing. Her life was great in New York! She had a multimillion dollar fashion line, she was extremely successful, and had everything she ever wanted. Why the hell was she standing here, looking at the sign labeled "Welcome To Tree Hill, North Carolina"?

The last few night's had been really difficult on her, she was barely sleeping and couldn't shake the feeling that whatever she needed to do, it had to be done at home. Peyton had called her three nights ago, the conversation still thick on her mind.

"_Brooke are you happy?"_

"_Yeah, I think so. What's wrong Peyt?"_

"_I'm not sure, everything feels out of place. Like I'm just standing still."_

"_Is there anything I can do?"_

"_I think I just need to go home, and try and fix what's left of everything."_

"_I miss you."_

"_Me too."_

The conversation was as simple as that. Yet, Brooke knew she needed to be there helping her best friend every step of the way. She figured everything had to do with the way Lucas had left things a few years ago. So if she had to play matchmaker, that is what she would do to make sure she was happy.

Walking through a clearing after the baggage claim, she spotted her. _God, is it possible for her to get any skinnier. WOW. Keep it together Brooke. _She made her way over and engulfed the blonde with hug that was way long overdue.

"How was your flight?" Peyton asked, who was still holding on for dear life.

"Good. It feels right to be home." Brooke said, controlling the butterflies the crept up her stomach.

"Damn straight!" Finally releasing the hold Peyton had on the smaller girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made there way out the door, hand in hand. There at the curb was the same car Peyton had had since high school. It was waiting for them with the top down. _She really hasn't changed a bit. _As they drove down the rode, Peyton turned the stereo all the way up, something whiney and depressing. Brooke let out a chuckle. _That's my girl._

They pulled into a vacant lot. A sign over there head's reading "Tree Hill Inn." Peyton got out of the car, and started pulling bags out of the back seat. Brooke just sat there. "Peyt, I can't stay here. I swear I just seen Norman Bates walking into the office." Peyton burst out laughing. "Where would you have us go? We just got here and I'd like to get settled before we go see everyone." Peyton stood there for a second, when Brooke stood up and jumped into the driver's seat. "What the hell are you doing?" She said, while tapping her foot. "Just get in." Brooke rolled her eyes and started up the car, pulling out. They drove around town for what seemed like 2 hours, when the car finally came to a stop. Brooke got out, walked to the door and gave it a knock. The door opened and a middle aged blonde woman was staring back at her. "I seen the sign out front, and I'd like to make an offer." Brooke said, flashing the woman her famous dimples. "I -- um-- well, what did you have in mind?" She spit out. "I'll give you double what your asking, with everything in it." Answering her in a confident tone that she didn't even know she had. "Sold." Was all the woman could reply. "Wait, I'll throw in an extra $10,000 if you can be out in an hour." The woman gave her a nod, as Brooke turned around and walked back to the car.

"Did you know her?" Peyton asked, still very unsure of what was going on.

"No. I had to take care of something. You hungry?"

"Uh, should I be worried?"

"No, everything is going to be great."

"Ok. I suppose I could eat." Trying to drop it for now. Not soon forgetting though.

They pulled out of the driveway, and headed back down the road. They stopped at a small café, and ordered some food. They sat in silence for most of the meal. Brooke played with the small amount of food left on her plate, saying something trying to break the tension.

"So what are your plans?"

"I haven't really gotten that far yet." Peyton said with a smirk.

"Go figure, P Sawyer being the procrastinator." Taking in her grin, smiling back at her. "Well, we have some time. Just know that I'll be here, every step of the way."

"Don't you have to go back to work?"

"I can do most of the work from my phone, for now. I have enough capable people hired to handle it without me, as long as I get sketches out for the new line I am working on. I don't really have to be back."

"Well. I like the sound of that!" Peyton said, while standing up and grabbing her leather jacket. "You ready to go?""Yep." Brooke stood and grabbed her coat as well, laying a $50 on the table.

They walked out the door, and got back into the infamous car.

"Peyt, remember the thing I had to take care of?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, can we go back there?"

"What am I missing?"

"Oh don't worry. I want to show you something"

They drove back to the familiar house. Brooke got out of the car, and walked up to the front door. Lifting up the matt in front of the door she grabbed a key and waved Peyton over. She got out of the car, looking around a bit wondering what the hell was going on. She took off in a slight jog getting up to the door with Brooke.

"What are you doing?" Barely louder than a whisper. Eyes still cascading her surroundings.

"What? I bought this place." Brooke said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Are you crazy? I've never even seen this place. How do you buy a house, and not even look inside?"

"And you'd rather us stay at the Bates Motel?"

"Well I didn't think you would just buy a house!"

"Hmm.. P Sawyer you don't know me at all." She said with a wink. "Let's go check it out then."

They made their way into the house. There was a small entry way with a large living room on their left. Everything was open only the island in the kitchen separating it from the dinning room. There was a hallway that had two doors. One was a bedroom and one a bath. There was a small staircase that led them to an open loft.

"Well we can easily turn this into a bedroom?" Brooke said realizing it only had one bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess. It's gonna take some time to clean it up, but I think it could work." Nodding her head with approval.

"Ok then. It's settled. Brooke was jumping up and down clapping.

Catching on to her excitement Peyton joined her.

"Ok I'm going to go to the store and get some bedding stuff and whatever else we are going to need." Peyton made her way out the door.

She was driving down familiar roads. She seen people in the park playing and having a good time, some with kids, some with pets. She was smiling like a kid in a candy store. She was happy. For the first time in a long time. She continued driving down the road turning up her music.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She made her way back in the door bags in hand. "Brooke, I got the stuff."

"In here."

She dropped the bags and headed towards the voice. Finally settling on it being in the bedroom, she opened the door and headed in. Brooke was standing there in here underwear, and a towel wrapped in here hair. Peyton's jaw dropped, and just stared at the girl standing across the room. "Hey can you get me that bag in the corner? It's got all my clothes in it." Brooke had her back to Peyton and was unaware of the current expression on her face. Peyton took a loud gulp and grabbed the bag setting it next to her. And quickly scurried out of the room. _Damn, what was that about? You've seen her naked before. Come on Peyton snap out of it. Now I need a shower._

Brooke got dressed, and made her way out to the living room opening the bags Peyton had brought back. She found the bedding and headed back to the bedroom. She was making the bed when Peyton came back in. "Hey, you got it all set up?"

"Yep. Jet lag is killing me. I thought I'd get to sleep early tonight."

"Oh, ok. See you in the morning then. I got the couch all set up."

"Don't be ridiculous. This bed is way to big for you to sleep on the couch."

"No, it's ok. You need to get a good night's sleep.""Exactly! Old times. Come on."

"Ok." Peyton then crawled into bed, and shut the light off.

As tired as they both were, talking seemed to corrupt any thought's of sleep. They continued talking about old times, and the things they missed. Laughing and carrying on for hours. Finally sleep over took them, and they feel asleep.

Brooke was the first to wake, due to her phone ringing at 6AM. She opened her eyes and grabbed for her phone, shutting it off not wanting to wake-up Peyton. When she tried to get up there was an arm holding her down. _Does she even know what she's doing to me? Ahh this is going to be harder than I thought._ She laid there for a while just enjoying the feelings taking over herself. After about 20 minutes Peyton opened her eyes, realizing she was laying on Brooke, pushed herself off and sat up. "Morning." Brooke said.

"Hey." Peyton was slightly blushing, seeing that Brooke was awake. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well. We should go see everyone. At least let them know we are back.""We could call. Give them a head's up.""Chicken!"

"Hey! I'm just saying they might be busy."

"Uh huh." Brooke said with a sarcastic tone. "You know, it's gonna be awkward either way. It's been 3 years.""Yeah, I know. I was just thinking about taking it slow."

"When have you ever taken it slow?"Throwing a pillow at Brooke. "Watch it."

"Ouch! So uncalled for." Brooke had grabbed her own pillow, and smacked Peyton in the head.

"Ohh it's on!" They were both taking turns hitting each other when the pillows fell, and turned into a tickle war. Brooke was straddling Peyton tickling her sides. Both laughing hysterically. After a few minutes time seemed to stop as Brooke looked down at Peyton. Her tickling seized and she just stared down at the girl.

"Um.. I'm gonna get in the shower." Brooke jumped up, realizing she probably looked like a complete idiot. She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. Sliding down it she found herself sitting down, back to the door. _Oh man. This isn't going to go away. What am I doing? I'm suppose to be helping her, not falling for her again! I left for New York for a reason. I can't keep doing this to myself. _She pulled herself together and jumped in the shower. Hoping to drown out all the thought's running through her head from earlier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" Peyton yelled through the door.

"Almost. You know how long it takes me."

"I'll be in the car."

"Ok. I'll be right out.

Brooke got herself out the door, and headed to the car. They drove to an address Haley had given them a while back. Pulling in the driveway and putting the car in park. Both girls just sat there for a few moments. Building courage to re-enter the people's lives that meant so much to them in the past. "You ready?" The brunette, asked while making her way out of the car. The blonde just simply nodded and got out. They walked to the front of the car, clasped their hands together and made their way around back. The place was amazing. A huge fenced in back yard, with large swimming pool.

"Well look who it is! Two more girls that can't live without me." Nathan seen them coming around the corner, he could always lighten the mood.

"Nate!" Brooke exclaimed.

Both girls came running up and hugged him. "Ah, it's good to see you guys."

"You too!" Brooke replied. "Now where's that godson of mine?"

"Jamie!" Nathan yelled.

Not long after, a small blonde haired boy came running into view.

"Aunt Brooke!" Leaping into her arms.

"Hey buddy." She replied, while scooping him up, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Aunt Peyton's here too! Is it Christmas already?" Smirking at the girls.

"Haha. Very funny." Everyone started laughing.

"You've gotten so big." Brooke said shifting him to her other hip. "And heavy.""I'm almost 5!" Holding up his finger's to prove his point. "Are you guys staying?"

Before she could answer, a voice from the front door echoed through the air.

"Would you look at what the cat dragged in."

"Well, well. If it isn't the rock star turned domestic." Setting Jamie down, Brooke made her way up the stairs to the front porch. "Haley!! It's so good to see you." Grabbing the girl into a hug.

"I know! I missed you guys. Come in, I just made some sandwich's."

"Good, I am starving!" Releasing from the hugs. They made there way into the house.

"How long are you guys staying."

"I'm here for good. It was time to come home." Peyton replied quickly.

"Oh really? Could that have anything to do with a certain friend of mine?"

"No!" She said sheepishly. "I was getting no where fast in L.A. Being the assistant to an assistant for 3 years is enough to drive anyone crazy. I've been thinking about opening my own label, here in Tree Hill."

"Well that's ambitious. I say go for it!""We'll see. Right now I am still trying to get settled, adjust ya know?"

"It's just good to have you home." Haley answered rubbing Peyton's arm. "And what about you Brooke?"

"I needed a break. Peyton called, and I thought I could help out." She replied simply.

"Well this is cause for celebration!"

"Is Tric still up and running?" Brooke through out the suggestion.

"Yep, sure is. Hottest spot in town."

"Perfect! How about 9ish?"

"That sounds great. Let me call the nanny, and make sure Jamie's taken care of."

"You have a nanny?" Peyton said, trying to hold back her laughter."Well that's what Deb prefers we call her. She still can't grasp the grandma concept.""Wow. Some things really never change." Brooke said laughing. "Well, thanks for the sandwich's. We should make our rounds. God, it's so good to see you." Hugging the smaller brunette once again.

"You too. We'll see you guys tonight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way back outside, hugging Nathan and Jamie, on the way back to the car. "Next stop, Luke's." Brooke said shyly.

"Ugh. Let's get this over with." Just the mention of his name flustered Peyton. She knew he had moved on, she had too. Hell, she had even fallen in love, but something inside her just screamed STOP whenever his name was mentioned. Soon enough, she'd figure out what was going on inside that mess of a head she had. They made there way to his house. Karen's house. His childhood home, which he still lived in. Karen was away, sailing all over the world. Lucas of course kept in touch with her, while taking care of everything back home. They pulled into the driveway, and made their way to the side door. Knowing Luke was probably in his room brooding, probably writing another book. They knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and a tall woman answered. Gasping at the sight in front of her. "Hello?" Was all she could say.

"Hi, Lindsey?" Peyton stuttered out.

"Yes?" She replied crushing her eyebrow's together. She knew exactly who was standing at the door. There was pictures of them all over the house. These 2 women were Lucas' ex girlfriends. One of which was almost fiancé'. She had read an entire book, about the both of them, edited it even. She stood there for a second motioning them inside. "Is Lucas home?" Brooke asked in an almost whisper.

"No, he's at the river court. He should be back anytime. Can I get you guys anything?"

"Water would be good." Brooke said. Wanting to give her and Peyton a moment.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Lindsey scurried out of the room.

"She seems nice." Peyton was oblivious to the hint Brooke had given her.

"Peyt are you ok?" Changing the subject.

"Ya. Really, I am fine. It's weird, but I'm good." She said in a serious tone.

"Ok. We might as well wait for Luke to get back, don't want to make this trip twice."

"Yeah."

Just as Lindsey entered with a bottle of water, the side door opens and broody himself walks through. "Hey"

"Hi." They both said in unison.

"I saw your car, no need for awkwardness." Grabbing both girls in for a light hug. Lindsey hands Brooke her water. "So are you guys visiting?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah." Peyton said almost too quickly. "We just wanted to stop by, and say hi. We are going to Tric tonight, with Haley and Nathan and I wanted to extend the invite."

"We have plans." Lindsey blurted out."No, hunny. Dinner with the publisher can wait. Two of my best friends just came back into town, we need to celebrate." He brushed off her turn down, looking at Peyton "we'll be there" giving the girls a squinty eye nod.

"Ok, guess we'll be there. What time? Lindsey said slightly frustrated.

"9ish."

"See you then." Both girls gave Lucas another hug. "It's nice to finally meet you." Peyton said, walking out the door. Leaving Lindsey standing there, confused and slightly hurt.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Brooke said awkwardly.

"Yeah. It was actually really easy. What was I so worried about?" Slightly laughing at the irony of the situation.

"We should get back to the house, maybe get some more stuff done before we head out." Peyton gave her a nod, and they headed back to the car. Driving down the road, music at full volume.

_It was really easy. EASY! How can she just say that. I stand there looking like an idiot, and she carries on as if she has not been detached for 3 years. Wait! Has she been in touch? How did she know about Lindsey? This girl is going to break my heart again, and I keep putting myself through it. God! I am such an idiot. What the hell is this music anyway? Sounds like something Lucas would listen to. She's probably thinking about him. Ah just STOP! Just get out of my head. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the driveway of there newly humble abode. As Brooke scurries into the house, not even bothering to look at Peyton, and slams the door behind her. Going straight into her bedroom, and slamming that door too. Pacing the room back and forth._ Ok Brooke, settle down. Your gonna freak her out. Why are you so mad? She just talked to the love of her life, as if she hasn't missed a beat. No biggie. Gah! I'm going to drive myself crazy._

"Whoa. Are you ok? What happened?"

Causing Brooke to snap from her own thoughts. "Yep! Everything's fine." She was almost screaming at her.

"And you call me PMS. Dang, take a chill pill." She spat back at her.

"What?" She couldn't believe that she was joking at a time like this. _But then again she was her P. Sawyer; nothing was ever too serious enough to not take lightly._ _Woops, My P. Sawyer? Get a hold of yourself Davis!_

"Well obviously something is bothering you." Peyton finally catching on that Brooke was really upset. "You can talk to me. We've always been able to talk about everything.""Not always." She choked out, holding back her tears.

"Ok, fine. But I am here now. Just talk to me." Grabbing her arm and sitting her down on the bed, looking into her eyes almost brought her to tears herself. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It probably sounds stupid. Have you been talking to Lucas since, you know?" "No, I've read his book a million times, but that's about the only contact I've had. Where is this coming from?" Pushing her eyebrows together, trying to understand.

"You said it was easy to talk to him. Easy. I was in the room Peyt, and it was probably the most awkward situation I've ever been in. How can it be easy?"

"Huh? I dunno." Grabbing her hands to look at her. "I think I am over him, or maybe it was never about him, but the idea of him."

Brooke let out a loud breath she didn't know she was holding. "We've been there before Peyt. It always ends the same."

"Well let's just give it a little time. I'm still figuring out things. We'll start with tonight. Hell it's our welcome home party, and damn it B. Davis, we are gonna have some fun." She sternly said trying to get her point across.

"Ok. I think I'm gonna lay down for a while, I'm already exhausted and it's not even noon." Chuckling to herself a bit.

"That sounds like a good idea, me too." Giving her a nod. Looking down, realizing they are still holding hands, she gives Brooke's hands a quick reassuring rub and pulls away. They both crawl up in bed and fall asleep instantly.

A few hours later Brooke wakes up, a familiar arm wrapped around her. _God, is this gonna be an every time thing. I have to get the upstairs' bedroom ready. _Peyton start's stirring around, and open's her eyes to Brooke staring back at her.

"Ya know, if you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was ask." Giving her a wink. Causing Peyton's face to redden immediately. "Sorry, I've always been a bed hog."

"It's ok. I've been in worse company." She quickly replied not missing a beat, while rolling over and sitting up on the side of the bed.

"We'll it's 6:30, we should probably get ready."

"Yeah, you should start now! Don't want to be late."

"Haha. Always the comedian."

"You know me." Winking a bit, sitting up herself.

"Alright I'll go. You can use my pillow to cuddle, if you need to." Closing the bathroom door before Peyton could get another word out._Is she flirting with me? Of course, it is Brooke. But really flirting? With the winking, and the dimples.. She is just too damn cute. Ah control your self-Sawyer! Push it to the back, and get yourself ready to go out with your friends._

Before they knew it, both girls were dressed and ready to go. It was quarter to nine, so they made there way out the door, and drove to that familiar club. It was as if nothing had changed. Walking in they were both engulfed of past memories that they could not seem to run from. Some local band was on the stage playing music, as they made their way to the bar. They ordered a drink and headed to a table, only to find their friends had already had one, and beat them there. Being waved over, they made their way to the table.

Lucas and Lindsey were sitting together on one side, and Nathan and Haley on the other.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Peyton said taking a seat at the table.

"We're you expecting something different?" Nathan asked

Laughing a bit. "No I guess not. It is Tree Hill." Everyone laughed.

"So where are you two staying? Not at the Inn I hope." Haley asked causing Brooke to glare at Peyton, and laugh. "We have plenty of room, if you need a place to stay."

"Thanks, but Brooke found a place not long after we got in town. No Inn would suit the famous Brooke Davis." Peyton answered shooting a look at Brooke playfully. Also avoiding the subject of them staying in town.

"That's right! We are in the presence of a celebrity." Lucas added. "Shots?"

"Oh here we go." Everyone said in unison.

Most of the night involved talking about high school, and how everyone's lives had come to be where they are now. The group chatted and danced for hours, having a great time.

Peyton and Haley were on the dance floor laughing and twirling each other about.

_Look at her. She is an angel. I can't keep doing this, what do I have to lose? I can just go back to New York letting my business run my life. I need to tell her, everything. Will she understand? Or will everything change? What would I do if I lost her forever? What if she feel's the same way? Come on, it's Peyton. She doesn't feel the same. She keep's looking back at me. God it's driving me crazy.._

"Brooke? Hey Brooke? BROOKE!?" Lucas was snapping his finger's in front of her face. Following her gaze, he realized what she was looking at. He shook her. "Hey, can we talk?"

Finally snapping out of it. "Uh, yeah sure Luke."

The two made their way outside. Brooke still had a gloss over expression in her eyes.

"Is everything ok?""Yeah… just had a few to many." She said finally relaxing, chuckling a bit.

"I've been waiting for you to finally get it."

"Get what?" Now confused. _I have had a few to many._

"She said no to me Brooke."

They just stood their in silence for a few minutes. Lucas looking down at the ground, Brooke searching him for answers. _What in the hell is he talking about? _

"It's ok. I think I've always known." Was all he said, as he made his way back into the club. Leaving Brooke standing there lost. She stood there for a few minutes composing herself, and made her way back into the club. She immediately spotted the blonde girl and walked in her direction. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Last call" A voice echoed through the air.

"Ha. Looks to be the case." She laughed.

Everyone was saying there goodbye's and made their way to the door. Once outside the group embraced again, and all headed off in different directions. Being the small town it was, everyone decided the fresh air would do them some good, and walked to their place of residence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton found themselves on their doorstep. Fumbling around for the keys that soon dropped to the ground. Both girls let out a laugh, only then realizing they had been locked hand in hand the entire time. They gave each other a curling stare, picking up the key's and headed inside.

"Well that was fun." The blonde said while putting some coffee on.

"Yeah, is it really 3 a.m.?" Brooke plopped down on the couch.

Peyton let out a laugh. "Awe, is the fashion designer, queen of N.Y tired from a little night out in Tree Hill?" Giving her a smirk.

"Can I still use the jet lag excuse?" She spat back, with her dimpled smile.

"Keep telling yourself that. You want some coffee?"

"Sure."

Peyton grabs another cup from the cabinet and pours the coffee. She was making her way back over to the couch and Brooke had already fallen asleep. She pulls out a blanket and cover's her up. She takes a seat next to the sleeping brunet and turns the television on. She sat there for a few minutes watching some random infomercial. As boring at it was she couldn't help the feelings that she got, just sitting next to Brooke. It made her sit there for more than 30 minutes just enjoying her surroundings, but rarely taking an eye off the other girl. Sipping down the last of her coffee, she set her cup down and stood up. Wrapping Brooke's arm around her neck, picking her up off the couch bridal style, she made her way into the bedroom. She set her down and adjusted the blankets so she was settled underneath them. Watching her sleep for a few more minutes she leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, causing the other girl to wake up. "Hey."

"I thought you'd sleep better in your bed." Peyton said quietly.

"Thanks."

Peyton made her way to the other side of the bed, and climbed in. She rolled on her side so both girls were face to face. They just laid there for a bit looking at each other, when Peyton broke the silence. "I love you Brooke, you know that?"

Brooke slammed her eyebrows together in confusion. Jumping up from bed. "You can't keep doing this to me Peyton."

Now an equally confused Peyton sat up. "Doing what?"

"You know, kissing me on the forehead, and telling me you love me!"

"That bother's you?"

"Ugh, I don't know anymore. Just what does it mean?"

"Well for starter's it means, I couldn't have done this without you."

"No, Peyton what does it mean!!" Now yelling.

"What do you want from me Brooke? I don't know!"

Not able to take it anymore Brooke makes her way to Peyton and slams her lips on hers. Getting caught in the moment they hold their position for a few minutes finally pulling away. "Do you get it now?" Brooke shot out before leaving the room. Leaving Peyton sitting there going over everything that just happened. She sat there for a few minutes replaying everything in detail, images from past and present stormed through her mind. Making every flashback much more meaningful. Making her mind up, she shot out of bed and bolted out the door heading the direction Brooke had exited.

She searched the downstairs rooms and came up empty. So she headed upstairs only to find the brunet sitting on the ground looking at an old picture album. "Brooke?"

"Things were much easier back then." She said with tear stained cheeks.

"Maybe it was easier, because feelings were always hidden."

"You don't have to do this Peyt. I know how you feel."

"Oh really? And how do I feel Brooke?" Peyton said sarcastically.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me. It's the last thing I want, or need."

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"It's always been you. Everyone else was just a way to pass the time, of wanting you."

"What about Lucas?"

"Do you remember when I told you I had feeling's for Lucas at Nathan and Haley's reception?"

"Yes! How could I forget."

Grabbing Brooke's hands in her own. "I chickened out! I was going to tell you everything that night, but I was scared."

"What are you talking about? You dated him not soon after."

"I realized what I had done to you, and I wasn't sure where we could go from there. Lucas has always been that guy for me, we've had this amazing connection. He was always there, looking back it was kind of creepy, but that's besides the point. It seemed like I always needed rescuing, and he took care of that. The idea of being with him was always flooding my mind, I wasn't ready to accept that I was and always will be in love with my best friend, knowing you'd never feel the same way. So I took the easy way out, the next best thing you could say. When he asked me to marry him, is when I finally lost it. I couldn't go on with this lie any longer. I called you right after it happened. You we're the only one I wanted to talk to, just hearing your voice, I knew everything was going to be ok. I don't know what I'd do without you Brooke."

Brooke stood there in silence for a moment jaw hanging to the ground. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything right now. We should maybe sleep on it; decide where to go from here?""Are you crazy? I've waited for you to say these words for over 10 years! There is no way in hell I'm going to get any sleep tonight."

Peyton now burst into tears, laughing at the same time. "Look at us. We're a mess."

"Yep, that's the way it's always been with us though." Now smiling ear to ear.

"I can't take this anymore, your dimples are driving me crazy!" Peyton grabs on to Brooke's neck and kisses her passionately. Running her tongue along Brooke's lips, asking for access. Brooke opens her mouth letting their tongues battle it out, until her lungs started burning. Pulling away for air, she kept her forehead placed against Peyton's. Now breathing heavily Brooke looked her in the eyes. "Wow!"

"Yeah." Was all she could reply.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"If I wasn't before, after that there is not a doubt in my mind. I love you B. Davis."

"I love you too P. Sawyer."

They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other. Finally breaking apart they sat down to an open photo album laying on the ground. Peyton had her head rested on Brooke's lap. Brooke was talking about the album and the pictures of the two girls together. Just telling stories, they laughed and carried on for hours, happy in each other's company. A few hours later sleep overtook them and they headed downstairs to the bedroom. Before Brooke could open the door she was being pulled backwards. "Wait, this is now like a special occasion." Peyton said sweeping Brooke up in her arms.

"Carrying me over the threshold? Kinda kinky P. Sawyer."

"Oh shut up and enjoy it! Obviously it won't happen again." Shaking her head.

"Don't say that, I'm good at getting what I want." Brooke replied with a wink."Ha-ha. Ok, let's just go to bed."

"You can't play the romantic card, and expect me to just go to bed! What a tease."

"BROOKE!" Peyton faked a shocked face. Setting her down on the bed.

Taking a serious tone. "Yeah, your right. We need to take this slow, there is way to many feelings involved. Let's figure everything out."

"Yes. I think that's a good idea."

"Can we still cuddle?" Flashing her famous dimples.

"How can I resist."

"Hmm. Easy and a tease, quite the combo you have there P. Sawyer."

Laughing. "Just go to bed."

They crawled under the blankets Brooke instantly finding Peyton's chest with her head. Peyton wrapped both arms around her. Just being there with each other, this was how it was suppose to be. The way it should have been all those years ago, finally they can have it. The only thing ahead of them is enlightening their friends, but that could wait. Right now was about the two best friends, living in the moment.


End file.
